


My Special Latte

by lqstalice



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffeeshop AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Listen im a slut for natsuren and coffeshop aus im sorry, M/M, Not Proofread, Probably ooc, Satsuki is actually a sweetheart in this??, i could've make it seira but like no one knows or gives a shit about her, i dedass forgot the uni au Im sorry, natsuki knows he exists and satsuki is calm w everyone, shes stricc, slight angst, slight shitposty stuff, syo is easily the biggest gay mess in this, tomo is the boss btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqstalice/pseuds/lqstalice
Summary: ‘University student Natsuki Shinomiya had a regular schedule. Wake up, get dressed, walk with his childhood friend Syo Kurusu to uni and it was just that on repeat. But one day, Syo had brought up something.‘Hey, have you heard? There's a new coffee shop that opened. It's not that far away from Campus. Wanna visit it?’
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo, Jinguuji Ren/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Am I in Heaven?!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm using Another World to help me but like they in their 3rd year lolol also im making natsuki older than syo (syo was born later in this au like hours wise)

** [WEDNESDAY, APRIL 22, 2020] **

‘University student Natsuki Shinomiya had a regular schedule. Wake up, get dressed, walk with his childhood friend Syo Kurusu to uni and it was just that on repeat. But one day, Syo had brought up something. 

‘Hey, have you heard? There's a new coffee shop that opened. It's not that far away from Campus. Wanna visit it?’

‘Mm...’ Natsuki was never the biggest coffee drinker, but why not? ‘Sure!’

And that was when Natsuki's life had changed...

The sign had read “Sweet Sugars”. It was never there before. They must've arrived at the coffee shop. The shorter boy opened the door and slowly started walking inside, the taller one following him. Once they had reached the desk, they were introduced to a beautiful young man. Eyes like the clear sea, silky ginger hair, and the smile of the Gods. His name tag said “Ren”.

_Ren... what a nice name.._ Natsuki thought. Never in his life had he seen anyone so pretty. Was he in Heaven right now? Now way was this angel real.

‘Good morning. How may I help you? The menu is right above me if you'd like to see our variety of drinks. Take your time and tell me when you're ready or order.’ The young man's soft voice spoke.

‘I- umm, I'll h-ha-‘

‘I'll have the caramel macchiato, please.’ Syo looked over to see his friend look a bit flustered. This was the first time he had ever seen Natsuki like this. He sighed.

‘Natsuki, what would YOU like?’ The older boy finally snapped himself back into reality.

‘A-ah! Sorry.. I'll have an iced vanilla latte with soy milk, with extra caramel drizzle, 8 pumps of pumpkin drizzle and whipped cream, grande sized please!’ The barista stared at the blonde in shock.

_Isn't this a bit too sugary for a human to consume?_ Ren thought. _oh well..._

‘Will that be to go or to stay?’ 

‘To go please.’ Syo had answered, as Natsuki was just looking down at the floor. Back into his own world.

‘And your names?’

‘I'm Syo. That's Natsuki.’

‘Alright. I'll call your names out when I've completed your orders. Why don't you take a seat as I make your drinks?’ Ren smiled again. 

‘Alright. Thank you.’ Syo turned to Natsuki and to his shock, he found Natsuki blushing like a madman. He couldn't blame his friend. He was very beautiful. But he never expected Natsuki to be THIS flustered. They finally sat down. Syo had to ask the older boy about this.

‘Natsuki... are you alright? You're a blushing mess right now. This isn't like you at all.’

‘What? I'm fine! Syo-chan, you worry too much! Hehe...’

‘I've never seen you interact with someone like that before. You're always happy and chatty, but you were quieter than usual, are you sure you're okay?’ Natsuki really was not okay. He was a blushing mess. In public too! 

‘Syo I-‘

‘Syo and Natsuki, please come get your drinks.’ The duo walked over to the counted to pay for their drinks. 

‘Hey! Are you from here?’ Syo threw a question out of nowhere.

‘Mhm! My classes are in the afternoon, so I work morning shifts.’

‘Ooh! What course do you take? I'm taking astronomy! Syo-chan's taking sociology!’ Natsuki finally turned back into regular Natsuki. Thank god for that.

‘Ah. I'm taking economics.’ Ren looked down to check the time. 8:55am, 5 minutes before Syo's class. ‘It's nearly 9am, do you two have any classes?’ Syo took one sip of his drink and immediately spit it out.

‘CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE! Well, see you later, Natsuki!’ Syo started sprinting off to his first class.

The 2 were alone, and to be honest it was a bit awkward. 

‘Well...’ Natsuki got out a pencil and started writing something on a random piece of paper ‘here's my phone number! Let's talk sometime!’ Ren grabbed thesheet of paper and nodded. Natsuki then proceeded to leave.

** [THURSDAY, APRIL 23, 2020] **

Natsuki woke up, only to realise he had early classes on a Thursday. He checked his phone and noticed that he only had 10 minutes to get ready. The boy didn't have time to go to the café and see that beautiful man. What a shame. He got dressed and started walking to his first class. 

He never was the best student in class. He normally just stared outside of the window and let his brain take himself into a new world. 

Natsuki could imagine him and his dream date prancing around in a field full of lilies and bluebells. It was a wonderful sight to him.

‘Shinomiya...’ his date would call out to him. ‘Shinomiya.... SHINOMIYA NATSUKI!’ His lecturer calls out to him several times.

‘Since you're not paying attention, I assume you already know this. So please answer my question.’

The tall boy finally finished his final class and left to go to the café, hoping to see the love of his life. *PING!* went his phone.

11:57

1 UNREAD MESSAGE

02739218274

Hey, this is Ren.

I'll have fun chatting 

with you! ☆ 〜（ゝ。 ∂ ）

Shinomiya Natsuki here!

I'll have fun chatting

with you too! ( ⌒ ▽ ⌒) 

ヽ (* ＾ ω ＾ *) ﾉ

Natsuki let out a small sigh and entered the café. It had the same atmosphere as yesterday. Warm and lovely. Ren was still in the café but it looked like he was about to leave. But before he could, Natsuki greeted him.

‘Ren-kun! Hello!’ Natsuki was so happy to see the shorter boy.

‘Ah, Natsuki! I thought you had lessons right now?’ Natsuki shook his head.

‘I have early classes on a Thursday. Are you off to class right now?’ Ren nodded in response to Natsuki's question.

‘I have around 15 minutes left and I don't think I'll be able make an order for you. Sorry.’ 

‘No worries! I just wanted to talk to you for a bit! But seeing that you're busy, there's no point in me distracting you.’ Natsuki's smile was contagious. It made Ren smile too.

‘Thanks.Well, this may seems really random all of a sudden but you have any nicknames I can call you before I leave??’

‘Hmm... I don't know, but my name is Natsuki Shinomiya if that'll help you think of one!’ The boy's smile grew a bit larger. A pet name from someone he liked! How cute would that be?

‘Shinomi.’ The boy decided. ‘I'll call you Shinomi from now on!’ 

_That's such a cute name! Hehe..._ Natsuki thought to himself again.

‘Well, goodbye Ren-kun! Good luck in classes!’ Shinomiya's joyful smile slowly turned into a sly grin. Natsuki dashed off to talk to Syo about what happened.

‘Ren, are you okay? You seem a bit red...’


	2. R.I.P Ren Jinguji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: i'll be uploading not April 29 but May 6. It's Ramadan and as a Muslim I wanna both write stuff AND be thankful for things in life and do things that'll help with my fasting!

‘Ren, are you okay? You seem a bit red...’ The younger boy stared at the peach-faced boy. ‘Ren...? Hellooooooo?’ It seemed like Ren was daydreaming. ‘REN! Still daydreaming? Fine!’ The boy got his hands out, ready to murder the living shit out of Ren Jinguji. This coffeeshop will be the place he'll die in. A grave will be inside this coffeeshop with Ren's body dug underground. All workers and family members will join in this stupid funeral. They'll all drink black coffee. It'd be the saddest funeral to ever exist.

‘AAAAAH! CESSHI STOP IT I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE PL-‘ The ginger haired boy fell to the ground and started crying all over the place. _I knew tickling would work on him! God he's so sensitive it's kind of funny!_ Cecil thought to himself.

‘CESSHI PLEASE I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! I'M BEGGING YOU!’ A small giggle came out of the shorter boy.

‘Fine, fine. Don't want you being shouted at like before.’ Cecil moved away from the body. ‘You have 5 minutes.’

‘Cesshi, I hate you. I'm going to be late thanks to you!’ Cecil's resting face turned into some cat face. (like ( ╹ ω ╹ ) ) It looked innocent but in reality it was his sly face. 

‘Have fun in class!’ Yeah, as if that was going to happen to someone that was going to be late for his class again. Ren dashed off at the speed of sound, leaving Cecil alone to close the shop.

*Beep!*

16:32- **Minion boy** (im sorry everyone)

Where the hell are you?! You said you'd be here like 15 minutes ago! It doesn't help that it started to rain! I don't have an umbrella!

A sigh came out from the boy. 

16:34

1 UNREAD MESSAGE

Minion boy

Where the hell are you?!

You said you'd be here like 15 minutes ago! 

It doesn't help that it started to rain!

I don't have an umbrella! 16:32

I had to close the shop today since 

SOMEBODY didn't close the shop

despite it being his turn to close! 

Come over to the shop, I have an umbrella. 

I'll take you back to your dorm. 16:33

...Fine! I'm coming now. I'll be 2 minutes. 16:34

After one minute worth of waiting, Syo arrived. He was out of breath from running so much.

‘Haa... wouldn't it have been faster if I just went to the dorms by myself?’ Syo panted heavily.

‘It would be.. but I wanted to see my favourite person in the world!’ The shorter boy started turning into a pink lobster

‘I- YOU- STOP IT!’ He turned away in embarrassment. God his boyfriend was so adorable. ‘A-anyway.. where's your umbrella? If you can't tell already I'm drenched in this rain, so it'd be nice if you just gave me your freaking umbrella.’

‘Ah!’ Cecil opened an umbrella from his pocket. It turned from Mii remote sized to a regular umbrella once the velcro had been removed. ‘Lead the way.’

The rain always made Syo feel drowsy for some reason. Perhaps it was the calming aroma it had to it. Or just the sound hitting the ground. He thought he could survive the drowsiness for once, but today was no exception. In fact, his fatigue took over him as he started resting on Cecil's shoulder all of a sudden.

‘Aw, he's tired, isn't he?’ Cecil wrapped his hand around the shortie's body making sure it'd be easier to walk. _Ah.. Syo didn't tell me his dorm number. I guess I'll just take him to my dorm. Hopefully Ren wouldn't mind. Perhaps he knows Syo's friend and could tell them where his dorm is._

After a 3 minute walk to the dorm room, he only noticed it was 16:39. Ren was supposed to come back in around 30 minutes. After sitting for 5 minutes, Syo finally woke up. 

‘Mmm.. what time is it..?’ Syo finally started to recognise the place he was in. And he was red. Redder than before. ‘W-W-WAIT A SECOND. THIS IS NOT MY ROOM! WHERE'S NATSUKI?!’ The older boy was screeching across the room. Probably annoying everyone on his floor.

‘How was I supposed to know where your dorm was when you didn't tell me?’ Cecil replied. ‘I had to take you somewhere, so I took you to my dorm. Now I think it's best if you go back to your dorm. Your roommate is probably worried about you.’ Cecil gave a forehead kiss to Syo. ‘Now goodbye!’ Syo was flustered yet again.

‘G-GOODBYE!!’ Syo bolted out of the room. _God that idiot... I love him but he can be so flirtatious at and not even notice it!_

**[FRIDAY, APRIL 25, 2020]**  
  


‘SYO-CHAAAAN! Can we go to the café again? I wanna see Ren-Kun again!’ Natsuki kept on leaping up and down.

‘NATSUKI IT'S 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING THE SHOP IS PROBABLY CLOSED.’ Syo replied cruelly. ‘I haven't had a wink of sleep and it's killing me!’

‘Mmm.. you were late coming back here. Did anything happen to you? You developed a crush? Found something amazing that kept you up? Found an extremely disturbing image that kept appearing when you close your eyes all the time?’ Natsuki turns towards a wall. A 4th wall. ‘Like, I'm pretty sure that's happened to our creator! Heard it sucked, though. She's been through it many times..’ the boy felt a tear coming down his cheek. The other boy looked at the crying one in disgust.

‘Natsuki what the actual fuck.’ Syo just started to question his life choices at that point. ‘You know what.. can we please just talk about some stuff? Until it turns 7am.. I really can't sleep.’ Natuski then nodded in delight. Wondering whatinteresting stories they'd tell each other.

‘AND THERE WE WERE BEING HARASSED BY A FUCKING DRUG DEALER! HE KEPT TELLING US “I got the good stuff” AND IT WAS REALLY SCARY. I'm pretty sure Reiji-senpai helped us and somehow got the drug dealer to fuck off. Anyway, it was a really hefty night!’ _what in the actual f-_ (natsuki cant swear!)

It was 7:30 in the morning. The 2 were walking around campus, looking for the coffee shop. After 5 minutes of searching they finally found it. And to no surprise, it held the same warm atmosphere as last time. And the time before that. 

‘Syo-chan, this place really has a warm atmosphere, doesn't it?’

‘Author said that a while ago Natsuki, Jesus christ.’ Syo replied bluntly.

‘Ren, aren't those your friends coming towards us? Shouldn't we be prepared?’ Cecil asked the older boy. (Italics) _Ah... Ren is blushing again. Wonder if he's okay?_

_ REN. EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE OKAY. NO IT ISN'T REN. STAY CALM REN. BUT I CAN'T, REN. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!! _

‘Ren? Helloooo?’

‘AH! Oh, my apologies. Hello, Shinomi and.. Ochibi-chan..’ Ren greeted them in a wibbly wobbly tone.

‘EXCUSE YOU.’ Syo exclaimed.

‘Anyway..’ Ren got his voice tone back up. ‘What would you like to order? Actually Cesshi go help Ochibi-chan over there. I'll do Shinomi's order.’ Syo's cheeks slowly turned from normal to a rosy pink. The boys ordered their drinks and waited a bit for their orders to be completed.

After waiting a while. Natsuki decided to go up to Ren and Cecil.

‘Since it's gonna be the weekend, Syo and I were wondering if you'd lile to go to the park with us some day? I feel like it'd be really nice and relaxing. Plus it may say bye bye to stress!’ Natsuki seemed like Natsuki for once. Wow.

‘I'm a bit busy on Saturday, but I believe I am free on Sunday! And my name is Cecil, nice to meet you!’ The boy then proceeded to bow, like he was some sort of prissy prince.

‘How about we make a group chat and then we can decide times and stuff? Just so we don't mess things up. I think I have all of your numbers, so I'll go ahead and make a groupchat now! Anyway tell yourself and Ochibi-chan that your drinks are ready.’ 

So now that the finally got their drinks, they headed off to their lectures. And nothing weird happened that day.

** [SATURDAY, APRIL 26, 2020] **

Natsuki woke up at 5am once again, thinking it was 7am. He went to go wake up Syo but he wasn't at his bed. A note replaced him.

‘NOO SYO-CHAN! YOU TURNED INTO A NOTE?!’ The boy cried. After 10 minutes of hyperventilating about it, Natsuki decided to read the note. It read: Hey, natsuki. You may be waking up like ‘oH nO wHeReS sYo-cHAn’. dont worry tho i've left to go meet up w a friend. wont be able to hang out w you today sorri! -syo.

Today was going to be boring. The coffee shop's closed on Saturdays and Syo had left without him. Was should Natsuki do? He checked his phone for any updates of anything.

05:21

26 UNREAD MESSAGES

Ren-kun

Haha first ( ﾟ∀ﾟ ) 00:34

Syo-chan

It's midnight please u(_ _)zzZ 00:34

Ren-kun

Why are you even awake? 00:35

Syo-chan

Why are YOU awake at this time?

I got a notification that woke me up! 00:36

After reading some of Ren and Syo's argument he noticed something. Syo and Cecil were both left at 3am for “different reasons”. Syo said he'd go to the 24 hour gym nearby and Cecil just wanted to take a walk. A walk at 3am. What kind of monster was he?

‘Aww.. Syo-chan has a gym buddy, I think!!!’ Natsuki squealed in delight. Syo finally didn't have to bribe him with Piyo-Chan plushes. He can just find someone that doesn't mind at all! ‘Well, now what do I do?’ 

Why was everyone awake so early? 

05:45

No response. ‘Might as well try and sleep through the day. Or until Syo-chan arrives, I guess!’ and off to sleep Natsuki went.

The bright sun was shining in his eyes. Getting up, he checked the time. _6pm.. wow it's been long!_

‘Ah, Natsuki. You're finally awake. While you were asleep everyone (groupchat kids) decided the date and things for going to the park. As friends, obviously.. It’s gonna be 3pm tomorrow. We're gonna meet up at the shop so we can walk together. It kinda seems like we're spending more time together as well. I put a reminder on your phone in case you forget.’ Syo quickly explained.

‘Thank you, Syo-Chan! I love youuuu!’ The older boy pounced on the child sized boy.

‘LET GO OF MEEEEE!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIT ABOUT ABOUT DISTURBING IMAGES WHEN CLOSING YOUR EYES HAD ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME MANY TIMES. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED LAST NIGHT (apr 21) AND I HAD TO WAIT 2 HOURS BEFORE MY DROWSINESS MADE ME FALL ASLEEP. I REFUSED TO CLOSE MY EYES CUZ I FOUND NSFW SHIT ON PIXIV AND I FORGOT TO READ THE FACT THAT IT SAID 18+ BECAUSE IT WAS A TAG AND I RARELY READ TAGS!


	3. Park Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's going to the park? That's right! It's your friendly neighbourhood gays! And yes! I posted earlier than expected! Please expect ch4 May 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ren has 3 rens inside of his head, like the whole haru thing in 50% off. We have calm ren, hyper ren and worried ren. also ren hates kids  
> also natsuki has a fear of ghosts  
> fyi im gonna use ~ in the middle of a word as a voice crack

** [Sunday, April 27, 2020]  **

Waking up to the thin ray of light coming from the curtain, Natsuki rubbed the fatigue out of his eyes and had a nice, quick stretch. Once that was over he went to his phone to check things. Any announcements on his games? Any text messages sent at an abnormal time like 3:45am? What time is it? It said 14:42 on his phone.

‘NATSUKI OH MY GOD YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! WE HAVE LIKE 15 MINUTES TO GET READY WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE COME ON!’ The younger boy's screams echoed for a very short time. It was followed by a ‘SHUT UP’ coming from another dorm room. Syo was being noisy, again.

‘Syo-chan you're too noisy! What is happening..?’ Natsuki questioned in confusion. Syo redacted.

‘Wh-what's happening?’ he stuttered. ‘WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! REN AND CECIL ARE GONNA GET MAD!’ A jolt of remembrance zapped Natsuki.

‘OH! THE PARK!Ehe... we don't have any time to get prepared properly, do we?’ The shortie nodded in disgust.

‘Yeah.’ And for the next 10 minutes they changed freakishly fast, including some adjustments of Natsuki's glasses (if you know what i mean). And off they went to Ren and Cecil's dormroom. One floor below theirs.

‘Cesshi, should we wait out here for Syo and Natsuki or should we just leave and tell them to meet us up at the park?’

‘I don't really mind, but I think we should-‘ Cecil was cut off by a child-like voice.

‘OOOOOII! We're over here!’

_ Okay, Ren. Everything's gonna be ok. _

_ No it won't! I'm scared they'll think I'm some weird freak that's really flirtatious. _

_ No they will not, Ren. Just act normal. _

_ OKAY I KNOW THIS IS SERIOUS GUYS BUT NATSUKIIIIIII!!!! _

And the rest of Ren's inner people screamed with him.

‘Ren's back in his daydreams, huh. Watch this. Works a the time.’ Whats' going to happen? Will Ren get murdered??

‘CESSHI I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE Y- HAHAHAHAHAA’ Ren tried to keep his posture but him laughing hysterically was VERY difficult. After letting go of Ren, Cecil went in front of everybody.

‘Shall we go now?’ Everyone stared at the youngest boy and nodded. 

It was a pretty quiet walk there. Not many conversations started, nor did they last long. But one of them was a bit concerning for one of the members.

‘I don't know what happened but all I saw was some figure dashing out of our dorm room, and it wasn't Cesshi since he was still in our room. I may have been hallucinating but now I wanna know what or who that thing was.’ Syo just walked with his head down, being silent. Which was a bit weird for him.

‘Ooh that's a bit scary, Ren-chan! What if it was a ghost or a monster?! You've got me a bit scared now.. a ghost haunting the dorms..’ Natsuki shuddered in fear. The thought petrified the boy.

‘Well.. I think it was your old i-imagination! I don't remember ANYTHING like that happening at a~ll!’ Cecil's voice was a bit higher than usual. Perhaps he was lying.. or was he?! Natsuki sighed in delight, finding out that Ren was just hallucinating. Or was he?!

‘Ren-chan don't scare me like that!’

_GODGODOHFUCKHESAWMESHITHOWDIDHESEEMEIDIDNTSEEHIMI-_ Syo's mind was filled with thoughts about what Ren had said. _HOOOOOOW?!?!?!_

After a few minutes of walking, they found the park. It was filled with a bunch of children.

‘UWAA! They're sooo cute! Can we play with them? PLEASE?’ Natsuki was pleading to play with the kids. Ren couldn't help but turn a bit blush seeing how cute Natsuki was. He wanted to let him play with them to see how adorable he would be, but the only downfall of this would be that Ren despised kids more than anything in the world. 

_ Guys he said ‘we’. We are not getting our hands touched by those alien-like freaks. _

_ BUT NATSUKI IS GONNA BE A WIDDLE BABY WHEN WE SEE HIM WITH KIDS!! _

_ Ren, you hate kids. We are not going to play with them. _

_ BUT HIS SMILE!!! _

_ U-um, Natsuki's calling our name... _

‘Ren-kuun! Are you okay with that?’ And with no hesitation, Ren nodded. _crap._ Now their calm day at the park has turned into a hectic ride with 5 year olds that were certainly high on something.

‘Alright everyone! We're going to play a little game called “Pin the flower of the Natsuki”! What you do is I will blindfold and give you a sticker and you must put it in the correct place! The person closest to the place will win a free cupcake I made!’ The cheers of the young kids filled the park. 

‘NATSUKI YOU MADE FOOD?! WHAT THE F- HECK?!’ Syo couldn't stop from shouting at Natsuki. He's gonna kill the kids! But of course the children didn't care. After a few minutes all the kids placed a sticker on Natsuki.

_Oh my god.. he looks so cute. Cuter than the little brats..._ Ren thought to himself. 

‘Wow! All of you did amazing! I think you all deserve a cupcake each!’ Soon the kids were cheering louder than they were in the first place. They were bouncing up and down in excitement. Free food! And once they were given the cupcakes they were devoured faster than any normal being could eat something. The cheers suddenly turned into complaints about the food.

‘It's spicy!’

‘My tongue is burning!’

‘MOMMY HELP THE BIG MAN GAVE ME FOOD THAT TASTES BAD!’ Natsuki felt terrible and turned to Syo, who was gave him a ‘I told you’ grin. There was one more cupcake left. Ren decided to take it and try what sounded like a monstrosity actually tasted like. The spiciness... it was really spicy... but it was perfect! Ren's tastebuds left him, he had never tasted anything like this before! 

‘Shinomi.. ignore those tiny beasts. This is the best thing I've eaten in my entire life! The amount of spice in Scoville units is the correct amount and the sponginess of the cake makes it melt slowly in your mouth. It was such a sensation eating this. I felt like God himself made this!’ Syo's grin turned into a massive O shape. He couldn't believe it. Someone liked Natsukis' food?! Syo wasn't the only one to change emotions. Natsuki was smiling from ear to ear. His crush, Ren Jinguji told him that his food was marvellous. He couldn’t believe it. He really couldn't. And of course his smile triggered Ren to start blushing like a madman.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE'S SO CUTE I LOVE HIM! _

Many hours had passed and all the kids had left and it was getting dark. Ren and Cecil had an early shift and Syo and Natsuki had classes tomorrow morning.

‘Shall we leave this place now?’ Cecil questioned everybody. They all nodded in agreement. They were all ready for another day as this friendship group. Was everyday going to be this chaotic?


	4. Where is Ren..?!/Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is sick, time for an excuse to make a sick fic!/Syo finally addresses the fact that he is taken, but not in the way he expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I FELT LIKE SHIT FOR A LONG TIME AND DIDN'T WRITE MUCH, THEN WROTE A LOT ON EID BUT DIDNT FINISH AND NOW I FINISHED IT ALL ON A WHIM SO IM SO SORRY IF ITS TERRIBLE..

He couldn't sleep, even if he tried.

“It was such a sensation eating this. I felt like God himself made this!” That quote repeatedly went through Natsuki's mind. It has been several hours since they went to the park, but he still couldn't get over it.

‘Syo-chan.. you awake..?’ Natsuki's voice became almost silent for a human to hear. ‘Syo-chaaan?’ He raised his voice a bit. No answer. Well, he couldn't get help from Syo, so he decided to wear some face mask.  _ Please let this work... _ He took off his spectacles and..

‘SYO DID YOU USE NATSUKI'S FUCKING FACE MASK EVEN THOUGH HE  ** EXPLICITLY ** TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS HIS?!’ The boy roared furiously.

‘Natsuki.. come on it's 2 in the mo-‘ Natsuki's glasses were on the desk. It was Satsuki. ‘..shit.’ he whispered under his breath. ‘Satsuki shut the hell up it's 2am and you're gonna wake people up. We're gonna get complaints.’ 

‘Oh.. my apologies.’ Satsuki apologised and lowered his voice a bit. ‘Now Syo, why did you use Natsuki's face mask? If I don't get an answer in 10 seconds I will not be afraid to beat the living F U C K out of you.’ A yelp came out of Syo.

‘W-well he hasn't used it in days so I decided to use it..’ Satsuki clicked his tongue.

‘You get to live another day, I guess.’ and off to sleep the wild man went.

** [Monday, April 28, 2020] **

Syo woke up. It was a normal day. Natsuki was getting dressed, his phone filled with messages from fellow homosapiens. But the most important thing to Syo that was in his daily routine is to get an image of a cat and just get emotional, thinking that it's Cecil being a baby.

‘God he's so adorable.’ Natsuki overheard what Syo has said.

‘Who's adorable?’ Natsuki questioned. ‘Wait... don't tell me you got a girlfriend or something!’ Syo's face was bright pink.

‘NONONONONO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. IT'S JUST THAT I SAW A C-CUTE CAT AND ASSUMED THE CAT WAS A BOY!’ The short boy tried laughing it off but his mind was on FIRE.

_ No really my brain is on fire. Normally my brain will rot in embarrassment when this stuff happens, but it burning is just. It's only when I think of that cat kid.  _

‘A-anyway, Natsuki. Can we go over to the shop now? I would die for a macchiato right now.’ Syo quickly changed the subject, attempting to get Natsuki to forget what even happened in the first place.

‘No, no, Syo-chan. You definitely have a crush! You can't fool me. I'm Love Detective Natsuki!’ Syo lowered his voiced and started rubbing the bridge of his chin.

‘Natsuki I swear to god if that is one of your references I'm gonna- nevermind.’ Soon that sot voice turned into the regular. ‘ANYWAY I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE! You were just hearing things.’ 

‘Yeah, I was hearing things. Hearing cute things come out of my cute Syo-chan's mouth! Now tell me who you're in love with before I take off my glasses and let Satsuki destroy your kneeca-‘ A yelp came out of the boy.

‘Natsuki, please. I already had to deal with Satsuki this morning.’ Natsuki sighed and just gave in. Syo was too much of a coward to tell Natsuki anything about love. They both got ready and went over to the café again.

Natsuki desperately searched for Ren. He wasn't at the counter or anything. His roommate who was there would probably know.

‘Cecil-san where's Ren-kun? He isn't here!’ Natsuki had a worried expression on his face. What if something happened to him?

‘Ah. Ren has caught the flu!’ Cecil replied in a joyful manner. Natsuki started worrying even more. What if he died because of the flu!

‘Not surprised. He keeps on wearing t-shirts outdoors when it's chilly (around 10c thats not that cold for me since wales is chilly af). He should know that he should be wearing a coat in weathers like this.’ Syo had no shock on his face. It was written nowhere. ‘Now on with our orders.’ They ordered the usual, however Natsuki decided to add something else to his drink.

‘With that, may I please have one flat white?’ His tone seemed more nervous than usual. 

_ God is he actually worried for him? Ren'll be fine.  _

They got their orders, but as soon as they left, Natsuki gave Syo a death stare.

‘Do you know where Ren's dorm is?’ He asked with a firm voice. ‘Natsuki is worrying like shit right here and he “needs” to help him in any way he can.’ Satsuki was back. Let's just hope nothing bad happens.

‘Ah, his dorm is the one directly below our dorm.’ He hesitated a bit. It'd be a lie if he said he didn't fear Satsuki at all.

And with no speech of appreciation, Satsuki parted ways with Syo.

There he was. Natsuki was finally at the dorm room. With one turn of a handle (no he did not knock) he opened the door.

‘Wow! It smells just like Ren! And... catnip.. wonder where Ren i-‘ the constant sneezing and sniffling started to be more constant. Natsuki looked to his left and found a vulnerable young man pretty much dying on his bed.

‘REN-KUN!!’ If you heard his voice, you could tell it would sound like the Mother in Brandon Rogers when Timmy gets missing. He swiftly scurried over to the bed, accidentally dropping and spilling the drink at the same time.

‘Sh-shinomi!’ The sick man started to sneeze continuously. ‘Don't go near me, you'll get ill too..’ and he sneezed some more.

‘Ren-kun, have you taken your medicine yet?! You need it to get better!’

Jesus christ Ren, don't shout so m-

_ HOLY SHIT Y'ALL HE CARES FOR REN THIS MEANS THAT HE MAY HAVE A CRUSH ON REN!!!! _

_ But what if he just friendzones us..?! _

_ I'M SORRY HE'S GONNA BE KATE FOR HIS LECTURES JUST FOR US?? THAT'S MOST CERTAINLY LOVE! _

_ Ren, shut the hell up. _ Ren's brain was filled with all this screaming and it just made his head ache in pain.

‘Yeah.. I did...’ he just about finished his sentence. The coughing continued for a while.

‘Hey.. how about I stay here and take care of you until Cecil-kun comes back?’ 

_ This could be my chance! I could hang out with Ren-kun more and we'll grow a stronger bond! Just like an otome game! _ Natsuki seemed like he was enjoying himself before the sick replied.

‘Don't you have classes to go to? I can take care of myself! You can tru-‘ he was too slow to finish his answer, as he started to sneeze continuously. The perfectly healthy ignored the unhealthy one.

‘I do have classes but your health is much more important, Ren-kun.’ Natsuki slowly started from acting worried while wearing a distressed face to having Mum-like traits, wearing a soft smile on his face. ‘Now, I'm going to make you some soup. Remember to take your time eating it. It isn't a race.‘ he went to the kitchen to start making some of his “special soup”. Ren was so thankful to have met Natsuki on that fateful day. Even if it wasn't that fateful, it made him happy that he met him, the love of his life.

A new figure slammed the door opened, not caring whether anything would get damaged or anything. You know, like a normal person would.

‘ALRIGHT I'M BACK FROM CLASS AND I'M GONNA- Oh my!’ Cecil gazed upon the ginger haired boy being tucked in by the other one. 

‘Shh.. he's asleep!’ He pointed to Ren, sleeping soundly next to him.

‘Well, you can leave the rest to me, now.’ 

‘Right. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Goodbye, Cecil-kun!’ He waved at Cecil and left the dorm room.

‘Ah, now I have some peace and quiet to myself.’ He reached into the fridge and started humming to himself. ‘That means I can finally eat m- huh? Where's my fish?’ He sighed in disbelief. ‘My fish!! Whoever or whatever stole it will suffer consequences! Horrible consequences...’ In the end no one got injured. Nothing bad happened at all.

** [Tuesday, April 29, 2020] **

Syo woke up to the sound of romance music played perfectly on the viola. It was never something he thought he'd wake up to, but here he was. Listening to a cover of Careless Whisper.

‘Natsuki is there a reason why you're doing this?’ He questioned. ‘And 6am of all times? Do you really think I'm in love with someone?’

‘It's very obvious that you're in love, Syo-chan! You can't deny it!’ Natsuki had no trace of fatigue despite it being so early in the morning. 

‘FOR THE LAST TIME.. I AM SINGLE. I AM NOT DATING ANYONE...’ Syo's screaming triggered the next doors for the last time.

‘I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT THE HELL UP’ they were sick and tired of it, yet they expected to get used to it. They weren't used to it at all.

‘Syo-chan just tell meeeee! It won't affect our friendship or anything!’ Natsuki pleaded. Syo finally gave in.

‘...fine. I'm not single.. there you go.’ He finally answered, cheeks flushed.

‘....’ Natsuki was speechless.

‘Oh... my... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! SYO-CHAN IS DATING SOMEONE OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO PROUD OF YOU SYO-CHAN AAAAH OH MY GOOOD I CAN'T BELI-‘ his excitement came to an end when his glasses got knocked off. It then turned into a click of the tongue.

‘Jeez, Natsuki's really loud. Anyway, congratulations. How long has this gone on for?’ Satsuki asked in a calm tone, much different to how Natsuki was. Syo felt more relaxed, knowing that Satsuki is much more mature than Natsuki.

‘Around 2 months? I never really told Natsuki because I was worried  ** that ** was gonna happen..’ 

‘Sorry about that. Natsuki is currently having a rave so I'm gonna be here until he finally calms down. Get some rest for now and either I or Natsuki will wake you up, alright?’ Satsuki was much kinder than he was when he was in high school. Back then he'd fuck everything up and ruined things. Natsuki never knew he existed until the final term (or semester idk).

‘Thanks, Satsuki.’ Syo slowly drifted back to sleep. Didn't take that long for him to be woken up again, though.

‘SYO-CHAN!! It's half seven (7:30) come on and get up! I wanna check if Ren-kun is better and I don't wanna go alone!’ Syo groaned, he really didn't want to go but Natsuki would certainly just constantly beg until he accepted it.

‘Fine.. but there's a very high chance he's still ill.’ He got up and did the regular preparations before leaving to find out that Ren was surprisingly better. A lot better... it was weird, honestly.

‘Ah! Ren has already went to go leave for his morning shift!’ Cecil sipped his earl grey tea (8 sugars 3 milk) and then something struck him. He was also on morning shift. He was not prepared at all. He was in his monster pyjamas and his hair was a whole mess. ‘Oh hohohoho... I'm screwed, aren't I.’ And suddenly he slammed the door on the other 2.

‘Well at least Ren-kun is back to nor-‘ Natsuki was cut off by hissing coming from the room.

‘WHERE IS THE UNIFOOOOOOOOOOOOORM OH MY GOOOOOOOOD’

That's Cecil for you.. Syo acted completely calm, even if this 19 year old boy had many odd, cat-like traits.

‘SYO-CHAN IS HE OKAY???’ The unaware boy was freaking out. He has never seen anybody act like this before in his life.

‘This is normal. Now let's leave.’

It quickly became afternoon, where everybody had no more lessons left.

‘Finally! We have more time to do things we can genuinely enjoy for once!’ Syo got out his phone to find messages from his significant other.

17:16

meow

HELP HELP I CAN'T FIND

EVERYTHING MY BOSS IS GONNA

KILL MEEE!!!!

07:43

Syo.. should we... tell them today?

About.. you know what.

13:59

I think it's best we do. Natsuki

is aware that I'm dating you but

he doesn't know the identity. We

should get everyone together. Meet

Natsuki and I at the park.

17:14

Syo sighed and turned his head up to Natsuki. The taller went and stared at the shorter one in confusion. They stood there in silence.

‘Hm? Syo-chan are you alright?’ After 1 whole minute, he broke the silence.

‘A-ah.. Natsuki.. could we please meet up with Ren and Cecil? I have a really important announcement to make to all of you. Like, I don't think we can wait any longer..’ 

‘We...? Are you gonna tell us who you're dating?!?! OH MY GOD YOU TOTALLY ARE!!’ Natsuki jumped up and down in joy.

‘NO IT'S NOT!!!’

While on Cecil's side of the story, it was much different.

‘Ren. Syo, Natsuki and I are gonna go to the park. Wanna come with?’ He questioned in a monotone-like voice.

‘Sure.’ Ren didn't even have to look up, he didn't really care.

They all arrived at the park, and luckily there were no children this time. It was completely free. That meant everybody could embrace their inner child without anybody judging them. And by “inner child”, they mainly meant trying to fit in those swings mainly fit for toddlers and get stuck in them. But Syo, however..

‘How the hell do I fit in this? I'M NOT A BABY!’ Hell, he even acted like a baby finding out how he could actually fit in the swing (P.S- ik he wont fit irl im 158cm and i cant fit in it at all..). ‘Anyway, that's not the main reason why I asked everybody to be here...’ Syo proceeded to take a big breath, as if he was going to start making a speech with no practice, like the ones you see in movies.

‘So, Natsuki is already aware of this, but my current relationship status is taken. We've been together for a while, but I think it's about time I tell everybody who it is. This person.. is a really sweet person. But I swear to fucking God if this person tries flirting with me I will full on punch them in the face. And this person also...’ he stopped. ‘ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵃˡˢᵒ ʳᵉᵐᶦⁿᵈ ᵐᵉ ᵒᶠ ᵃ ᶜᵃᵗ..’

‘Ochibi-chan this is sweet and all but will you just cut to the chase and say who you're dating?’ Ren's patience was non-existent at this point.

‘Well... it's.. it's um.. the person I'm dating is..’ Cecil was trying so hard not to just hug his precious boy. It was so difficult of him not to get out of this character.

_ I can do it.. just a bit. He just needs to say who it is.. get a hold of yourself.. you can stay calm. Stay calm.. sta- _

‘I can't stay calm! Syo you look so adorable right now! You're a blushing mess right now!!! You must be embarrassed, isn't it?? It is!’ The cat boy ran up to Syo and hugged him from behind and proceeded to give him a small peck on the cheek. And that's how they find out that Syo and Cecil were taken.

‘Why am I not surprised? You two were always together, exchanging glances at each other whenever we hung out. Kinda weird if you had asked me.’ Ren's face barely changed, but you could see he was happy in some way. Natsuki, however was speechless. He had nothing to say. His mouth wide opened.

‘Dear God.. God...’ Only those two words decided to come out of his mouth. Was he against this?

‘Natsuki, I-‘

‘OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AAAAAAAHH I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO AAAH SYO-CHAN AND CECIL-KUN I AM SO HAPPY YOU FOUND EACH OTHER AHAJDJDKCJEOMDKX’ He probably pissed off most of the people living near the park, but did he care? No! His best friend- CHILDHOOD best friend has found somebody to take care of him, somebody to call his own. But after all that screaming, all of his ruckus stopped. Satsuki was secretly there. He didn't want them to know about Satsuki yet.

‘Sh-shall we go now..?’ God Syo was so embarrassed right now. It was NOT how he expected to come out to his friends. They all nodded and left to go back to their dorms.

‘So, Satsuki.. is Natsuki still insane over this..?’

‘Yeah. It's a pain in the ass but it makes me really glad that he's happy. Congrats to the both of you. Hopefully Natsuki will find someone like that some day..’

‘Ren...?’

‘Eh, I don't really know. We've met him for less than a week, so I've not got a firm opinion on him.’ Satsuki looked down to Syo. ‘Thank you for always being by Natsuki's side for all these years.’


	5. Comforting Catboy/Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh woooo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK BABY!!!

**[Wednesday, April 30 2020]**

(FYI- THIS IS IN REN AND CECIL DORM POV THIS TIME)

It was early in the morning. Approximately 3:00. Ren and Cecil couldn't sleep for some reason. Neither of them were too brave enough to speak up. What if one of them actually was asleep? They would have woken them up and would probably make each other feel bad for it. Half an hour passed and Ren decided to speak up.

‘Cesshi, you awake...?’ He spoke in a soft tone, begging that he didn't wake him up.

‘...yeah.’ Cecil answered in a monotone voice. ‘I just haven't been able to sleep due to what I did yesterday. I ruined it! My boyfriend is probably angry at me for doing something so foolish like that? If only I was patient enough to wait.. then it would've been better.’ The atmosphere of the room quickly changed into a gloom. Ren wanted to make Cecil feel better about himself. It wasn't his fault.

‘But.. if he were angry at you he would've probably smacked you for doing something so “horrible” like that. Ochibi-chan clearly couldn't say it so you did us a favour and said it yourself. He's probably thankful that you did it. So don't go and think that all you did was do something negative when you clearly did something positive. Shinomi and I didn't have to wait long and Ochibi-chan didn't have to speak up when he was shy to do it.’ Even if it was common sense for Ren to say that, it made the gloomy boy feel much better. He giggled a bit. And the ginger haired boy would be lying if he said that it wasn't adorable.

‘Anyway. I want to learn a bit more about your relationship with Ochibi-chan.’ Curiosity killed the Ren. His nosy ass just needed to know everything.

‘Well our story is a really long story, but we've been together for 2 months? We never have shown any PDA due to Syo being really shy, but I 100% respect him for that. Don't tell him I told you this but..’ his voice got a bit quieter than usual and got up to whisper in the curious boy's ear. ‘ʰᵉ ˡᶦᵏᵉˢ ᵗᵒ ᶜᵘᵈᵈˡᵉ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵐᵉ ᵃˢ ᵐᵘᶜʰ ᵃˢ ᵖᵒˢˢᶦᵇˡᵉ ʷʰᵉⁿ ʷᵉ'ʳᵉ ᵃˡᵒⁿᵉ.’ It wasn't that surprising to Ren, but it was nice to hear their relationship is healthy.

‘Well, tell me another time as to how you two met. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night, Cesshi.’

‘Good night, Ren.’ And with the weight of guilt off of Cecil's shoulders, he finally got some sleep.

Their morning routine was clearly much different to their night routine.

‘CESSHI WE'RE GONNA BE LATE BOSS IS GONNA MURDER US GET UP WE'RE GONNA BE FUCKED PLEASE. WAKE UP!!!’ It was 7:15 in the morning and their shift started at 7:30. It takes around 3 minutes to get dressed and takes 10 minutes to get to the coffee shop. So if Cecil doesn't wake up 1 minute maximum they will most certainly be late. And unfortunately for them, their boss is an extremely strict lady who wants things to be exact. He wouldn't wake up after 3 minutes, so Ren, already being dressed, decided “you know what, I don't want both of us to take the blame. It's his fault he left so he fled the dorm room.

Upon finding the café (to open it), his boss Tomochika Shibuya stared at him in confusion, wondering where his companion was.

‘Where's Cecil? He's normally with you at this time.’ Her long, luscious, fuchsia hair that was tied into a perfectly braided ponytail was being blown by the wind. And at first, it sounds a bit hot but in reality her fringe is making her lose her sight sense. The same went for Ren, but it wasn't as bad as Tomochika's.

‘I tried waking him up.. he wouldn't so I left him. His fault that he's late. Ma'am if th-‘

‘Please don't call me Ma'am. Just say Tomo please..’ It was a bit embarrassing to her to be called something so fancy shmancy. It just kind of felt weird. ‘Anyway. I'm feeling generous. I'll just warn him about being late again. But next time he's late he’ll get an instant fire.’

_ Damn Ren, she's strict. _

_ Wh-what if that happens to us..? _

_ Ren, don't be stupid.. _ He slowly started worrying about losing his job. His £30 (idk how much yen that is approx 3000?) per hour pay and not getting the chance to see Natsuki as much as he normally did. It was horrible.

‘Well, Boss. I swear I will force Cesshi to wake up by bashing him with a hammer! And if he doesn’t wake up then that’s his fault!’ Tomo redacted. How the hell can her employees be this batshit insane?

‘Yeah, no don't do that you'll probably murder him.’ She let out a deep sigh. ‘Just wake him up earlier than usual, please.’

  
  


When Tomochika said warn as if it wasn't much, it was actually like a scolding. Cecil ended up 30 minutes late to work. Natsuki and Syo had already arrived at the café by then. And BOY was Syo freaking out.

‘Where is Cecil?! He's normally with you!! Oh God, I should've stayed with him for the night so that he'd feel more comfortable. What if he died?! I'll blame you on it! God I'm acting like how Natsuki asked when Ren was go-‘ he stopped during that word. Oh fuck he did not expect to say something like that. The three of them were silent. ‘Ah, shit. I said it. I'll leave you two to process that. See ya.’ And off he went.

_ Shinomi.. was worried for me.. like that?! _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_ OH MY GO- _

It wasn't real to him. Holy fuckeroons. Syo was lying. He had to be. No way was he like that. His mind was now filled with these thoughts of Natsuki freaking out about him.

Natsuki was speechless and had no reaction, however Satsuki was taking this on a different approach.

_ I swear to fucking god Syo. You may have done something terrible. _

‘...Ren-kun I-‘

‘He's probably lying. Ochibi-chan is the type of person to do that. He'd definitely try to mess with us.. right?’

‘Y-yeah! Syo-chan back at it with his Syo-chan things....!’ Natsuki giggled it off as if nothing happened in the first place

(Extra part to this part of the chapter because I feel nice)

While Syo was walking off, he saw a familiar figure dashing faster than Mr S*nic Speed. And after half a second of looking at the person, he noticed it was none other than his S.O.

‘OH MY GOD CECIL THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!’ He started sprinting towards Cecil and gave him a hug, thankful that he was alright.

‘Eh? I was fine to begin with..?’ Cecil reciprocated the hug awkwardly. ‘Don't tell me you were worrying over me!’ Syo's face suddenly flushed.

‘I-it's not like that at all! I'm just happy you're okay...’ he was very bashful when saying that.

‘Aww, you're too shy to admit it.’ He gave the blushing boy a tiny peck on the cheek before breaking the hug. ‘Well, I'm late for my work and my boss is probably gonna scold me. See you later!’

And seconds later Syo could hear shouting coming from the kitchen.

_ Rest in Pieces, Cecil. I'll leave an F in the chat later.  _

**[THURSDAY, MAY 1 2020]**

It had been just around one week since Natsuki and Ren met, yet it felt like they’ve known each other for years since they kept acting like it. Like, is it possible to even go that far in one week? Well, Natsuki didn’t worry about it. It was just a regular day now on his life schedule. Wake up, get dressed, walk with his childhood friend Syo Kurusu to uni, go to the café to talk to the sexy barista that somehow turned out to be his crush, go to classes and repeat. What could be so special about it?

‘Syo-chan, are you ready? I can’t wait to get there!’ The two of them had just accepted the café to be a part of their schedule as if it was nothing.

‘Nearly, just let me get my phone real quick.’ Syo reached out to his desk where his phone was laying there. 

_ 3 notifications, huh. _ Normally the midget was ready for a bombard of notifications from his boyfriend at- you guessed it, 2 in the fucking morning. But all he got were his alarms for some reason. He’d have to talk with Cecil once they had reached the café…

Finally being able to leave at their regular time, Syo and Natsuki were heading to their stop at Sweet Sugars, where the queue wasn’t as long. Which was normal on a Thursday. There had seemed to be a piping hot drink sitting by the coffee machine not touched by anyone.

_ I should ask Ren-kun if he wants to go to the park again, I mean last time we all didn’t really get the chance to actually.. do anything fun!  _ He thought for a bit, but that thought went on for a while.. well he didn’t care much now that the queue was empty. Finally, being able to be served by the same person.. again. Just like last week when they met. Just like none other.

‘Could I have a-‘ before being able to finish, Ren’s whole body moved immediately, showing a cup of a familiar scented drink.

‘Iced vanilla latte with soy milk, with extra caramel drizzle, 8 pumps of pumpkin drizzle and whipped cream? And of course, grande sized.’ 

_ REN YOU DID IT LET’S FUCKING GOOOOOOO _

_ W-WE DID IT…. OH MY GOD! _

_ You know I normally would tell you guys to shut the fuck up at this point but you know, this is celebratory, so consider this the first time you see me like this. WOOOOOOOOO FUCK YEAH LETS GOOO JUST DEEPENED THE BOND WITH NATSUKI WE’RE SO CLOSE TO BECOMING HIS BOYFRIEND I CAN TASTE IT FROM HERE _

He did it. Ren Jinjuji, the love of Natsuki’s life, learned his drink choice. That god awful drink. That way-too-many-calorie drink that’s probably almost impossible to consume. He learned it. And it made Natsuki’s heart flutter a lot.

‘O-oh well this is a big turn of events.. thank you, Ren..’ and guess what? No honorifics! Just Ren, not Ren-kun. And just for the both of them, May was turning out to be a great month for them.


End file.
